HOUSE ARREST!
by gadhadada
Summary: when GHOST's turned HOST's with G (Silent)...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Birthday to U "NANDITA"... may Almighty ALLAH Kareem gives U Health, Wealth, Peace, Family, and Frnds with His Countless Blessings.. aameen...**

 _A Scary Surprise for U..._

 _Darna MANA hy.. (wink)_

* * *

 **HOUSE ARREST**

After an extremely HECTIC month… lots of CASE works… Investigations…. Travelling…. really tired and exhausted the whole TEAM… this time ACP himself decided to move out from that scenario and refresh their minds with sum CHILL…. he told every member to find out a PLACE which is appropriate but only for a WHOLE day… not more than that…. everyone presented their specific places but ABHIJEET presented NAME was approved due to sounds NEW and GOOD….. now the team started and tried to enjoy that SPECIFIC WHOLE DAY which is MEMORABLE for all in their coming days…. lots of PLANS working in their minds and everyone wanted to fulfill every aspect of his/her plans….

 **9** **th** **September 2015 05:00 PM Sharp**

The members of CID as well FORENSIC team step out from the DUSTY routine of work into a REFRESHING world of WONDERLAND…. WEATHER was so pleasant…. GREY shade CLOUDS looking so happy and tried to play with the team… all chit chat…. SALUNKHY Sir and ACP Sir as usual pinching each one…. while VIVEK and SACHIN pulling leg of FREDDIE… whereas NIKHIL, and PANKAJ gossiping about sum stuff and RAJAT only Hearing All and just Smiling although He was Enjoying a Book too.. They took a BIG HI-ACE … ABHIJEET drove the VEHICLE due to DAYA's backache… on other side… ABHIJEET chat with DAYA but did not lose his focus from Route too….

DAYA: Boss…. kitni dur hay jagah… (tired tone) bethay bethay tou meri kamar mein dard ho gaya hay….

ABHIJEET: kuch durr aur!

ACP: arry ABHIJEET… abhi aur kitna raasta hay?

Suddenly GREY shaded CLOUDS dense their color, voice with THUNDER and emotion into DROPLETS and in few minutes unexpected showering of HEAVY RAIN started...

The total vision changed into a DARK ERA… the LIGHTENING and HEADLIGHT of vehicle did not fulfill the amount of VISION need to move ahead while the VIPER did not play a good role to disperse the BIG DROPS from the WIND SCREEN…

The vehicle shrilling with the speedy waves of WINDS….. so lost the Main DIRECTION of their way…. DAYA Suggested as…

DAYA: Boss… Gadi rok do….

Suddenly VIVEK raised a voice ….

VAVEK: Sir wo dekhein… (signaling a house saw in Sparkling of Light as) koi GHAR nazar aa raha hay….

ACP: ABHIJEET Gari udhar lay lo… shayed koi REST HOUSE hay….

With much effort… ABHIJEET moved the VEHICLE and stopped it on the DOORSTEP…. the HOUSE looked in Sound Sleep…. when all tried to step down… suddenly a MAN rushed towards them…. and jus stop in front of them…. He said….

MAN: Sahab, Main yahan ka WATCHMAN hun….

ACP: acha acha… (Irritatingly as all Showering in Rain with) pehly CHABI do… DAYA darwaza kholo…

WATCHMAN gave the KEYS to DAYA's hand and rushed with saying….

WATCHMAN: Aap log ander chalyey… Main Aap kay liyey Paani lay ker aata hun….

…

…

….

They all entered one by one…. the HOUSE looked so Terrible…. WEBS really Decorated the rooms according to SPIDERS interests…

SALUNKHY (added): keh raha tha, WATCHMAN hun.. (Displacing Webs as) Saaf Safai ka tou Pata hee nahi hy…

All Smiles… DUST filled the Air and Floor of the house…. All feeling very UNUSUAL emotions which they can't given any NAME…. SACHIN tried to spread His hand over Walls, find out the SWITCH BOARD… His FINGERS pressed the SWITCH…. But NO LIGHT is there… They all really irritated with NO LIGHT… WET CLOTHS and DIRTY HOUSE….

FREDDIE (to DAYA): DAYA Sir…. (feeling Scare with) kahein Hum kisi AATMA….…

DAYA heard Him in Irritation…. call SACHIN and move out with Him from the house… took TORCHES and BAGS and back to the HOUSE… due to CHILLY WIND… He closed the door and gave TORCHES to all members' hands….

Everyone lit up the LIGHT…. they all sliced into SEGMENTS and moved in different direction of house….

…

…

….

RAJAT, NIKHIL and PANKAJ moved on RIGHT direction… they just wanted to change their CLOTHS felt bit Shivering…

On moving in a CORRIDOR suddenly RAJAT heard WEEPING sound behind a Room door … all Three Look at each other and decided to enter in the room…

They entered…. Door closed with low voice cant Heard by Them… They saw DIM light glow the room… turned off their TORCHES and placed it on floor at Doorstep with their Bags….

Thrice saw a GIRL was sitting with Help of Room wall Support, placed her HEAD on Her Knees and Shivering with Weeping sound….

With Hesitation RAJAT Called Her First with High or Low Tones fond its Not Workable so now signaled PANKAJ who with Fear, moved ahead and Touched Her Shoulder… She moved Up Her FACE and Her Throat tunnel threw out a scream kind of SOUND as…

GIRL (rash): kya hay…

The all Main INSTRUMENTS of GIRL FACE displaced from its ORIGINAL position…. looking Completely AWEFUL did not giving Few Seconds for PANKAJ who was Screaming as Loud as His Throat gave him Opportunity ….

Just after a Glance in DIM glow… the rest TWO Shocked and undelibrately rushed on Backside and hit the wall with much force in SCARE and SCREAM….

while the GIRL grabbed PANKAJ's hand with Tight GRIP…. PANKAJ throat and hand compete with each other to take out His hand from that grip as Now RAJAT who was Jerking NIKHIL to take Him back from His Hysterical Scream, moved Forward, trying to take out PANKAJ hand, Tangled as Now that GIRL grabbed His Wrist too….

The GIRL face Distorted minute after minute… her Body Slicing up…. the Mass and Blood shaded… RAJAT and PANKAJ did not have a Flair just to Scream while NIKHIL who was trying to Opening door, slipped on That Shaded of Blood Spilling towards them and Lastly Thrice shuddered, screaming and crying….

Their FEET's felt so much HEAVINESS so they could not move from their place…. SCARE is everywhere…. the THREE throats really HIGH UP the VOLUME and after few minutes… only WEEPING voice bouncing in the whole room with the Tuning Off that Low Glow of Light Source ….

…

…

….

ACP, SALUNKHY and SACHIN moved UPSTAIRS…. saw a room bit opened… They Knocked and after Finding No Sound, opened the DOOR and Entered…. Saw a Tacky floor contained a BED SPREAD, PILLOW and BLANKET…. Wanted to Call that Figure under that Blanket.. heard a LOUD GRUMPY voice under the Blanket as…..

GUY: kya Takleef hy… (harsh) Sony kyun Nahi dety ho? kya pehly kisi ko Sooty huay Nahi dekha hay…. (angry tone) aa jatay hain TANG karnay….

Before another group of Thrice Apologize… The BLANKET moved Up in Standing Position from its place….

BED SPREAD looking RED or BLACK… Nobody confirmed on their TORCHES flame…. The Unknown STEPS of that BLANKET FIGURE showed their PICTURES appearing on Dirty floor…. The Figure now Grabbed His PILLOW under His Arm…

GUY: kya hay… (approaching ahed with) aagay say tou hato….

The Blanket Slips and Now the HEAD OUT (Without Head) Body Tilt on SACHIN to make sum space for Moving Out Freeze Him on His Place…

The Bad smell BLOOD bit by bit fell on SACHIN's Face and Shirt due to DECLINE of the Body… SACHIN coming back on Scene as His NOSTRILS Sense that BAD Smell so in Scare He tried to push back the GUY body….

He Tangled Badly on that Blood Drops and to Protect Himself from Falling … He tried to grab something… His Hand found SALUNKHY Sir Hand… He tried to Firm His Grip on that Ice Cold Body… but as a result HE with HIM fell back from the STAIRS with Great force…. heard the CLAPPING….

GUY: hahahah…. (Clapping) Gir gaya Gir gaya…..

BLOOD coming out with PAIN from Both Figure Fall with Force… PAIR of TORCH's and EYES Turned Off Simultaneously…

Suddenly GUY moved towards ACP Part….. ACP Sir feeling Himself around a Scary Shell, His Eye ball is Only Movable either His tongue, Throat and Body Parts in a Deep freezer of Fear..

GUY (approaching Him): kya hay… kahein aur nahi So saktay… (Happily) acha Mery sath sona hay…. chalo aao….

ACP Hand grabbed by the GUY… FINGERS pierced on His WRIST… He feels or His Ears got the Voice of galloping SALIVA of His Own…. His TORCH fell on floor with VOICE…

The BLOOD from the NECK of that GUY Sprinkling with the Movement of the Body and making DESIGNS on the GUY and ACP Cloths and Body…

He took ACP inside with sum humming…. ACP moved without His any INTENTIONS… His fabrics collected the droplets…. Door Closed and Both gone for a Sound SLEEP…..

…

…

….

ABHIJEET and FREDDIE moved from LOUNGE to KITCHEN side…. ABHIJEET wanted Sum water… when He tried to pick the GLASS…. suddenly heard a KID voice….

KID (asking tone): Hath dhoyey hain….

GLASS fell from ABHIJEET hand in such Sudden Pinching Voice…. He pushed back… felt a CURRENT….

KID took another GLASS and fills it with WATER and gave it to ABHIJEET…. ABHIJEET did not grab the GLASS…. His Deep Black eyes on that KID or Whatever…

KID (giving Him glass): lo pio… ab kiya hy… (angry) Nahi peena tha tou phir nikalwaya kyun tha….. (relaxing tone) acha Main hee pee leta hun….

Sip by Sip Water Spilling on floor… ABHIJEET Shocked or say Scared … His Voice shut on his THROAT…. He did not know what to do and what He was watching is a REEL or REAL….

KID (placed Glass on Kitchen Slap, announcing tone): acha Maa… Main sony ja raha hun… plz Mujhy koi Disturb Na kary….

KID look at Standstill ABHIJEET, moved towards Him and Telling Him in His Pinching Voice as…

KID : arry raasty sy tou Hato….

He Pushed Him aside… ABHIJEET felt an ICE COLD Touch on His Hand… ABHIJEET tried to grab FREDDIE but fell down by Hitting through Sumthing on that Passage…

FREDDIE still with HIM on Same position on Floor…. but obviously Earlier than HIM…. His TORCH fell and LIGHT showed its Flashes on Different Spots…

Suddenly KID coming back again and sat on His Chest… ABHIJEET Rib Cage Stopped Movement showed His Heart must be Stopped from Beating either His Scaleria part turning Black too… KID moves His LIPS towards ABHIJEET Left EAR and ask in Whispering tone as….

KID (whispering tone): Tumhara Naam kiya hay….?

ABHIJEET all HAIRS stood up even Body Hairs too... He felt Scattered skin on His Cheek which turned His skin layers Sticky with Tacky REDDISH PALED fluid…. He also heard a FEMININE voice behind KID….

FEMININE (ask): ye kya ker rahy ho….?

KID (casually): Maa… Main Naam pooch raha hun…

He saw the KID Eye shine, the Smirky Spark and the SMILY TEETH looking WEIRD with the Contrast of that Reddish Pale fluid…

ABHIJEET again focusing His Eyes on His TORCH Enjoying His Flashing Moves… He Think to try to Move but Stucked…. His Eyes also Stucked on the KID and Faded the PICTURE with the HIGH amount of FILTHY fluid falling over Him with Time duration….

…

…

….

DAYA and VIVEK moved on LEFT side of House…. They were Seeing Sum rooms and hearing a WATER voice…

Both saw each one and after Knocking and Calling…. opened the door and Entering INSIDE…

Room really Well Decorated but DUSTY with much LIGHT amount… after closing the Room door…. Both turned Off their TORCHES….

Suddenly, Sum one Irritatingly coming out from the WASHROOM and started Scolding Both Statues as…

MAN: kay hy…. (angry) haan.. Nahany bhi Nahi do gy Chain sy…

Both Look at the FIGURE Lower the Beat of their Hearts and Freeze their Feet having Water Droplets and Sprinkles too.. Both who were Enjoying their Sitting session Few minute Back, heard More as…

MAN (angry tone): aur ye Mery Bed per kyun bethy ho…. haan!

Both unintentionally stand-up from their places… They were Confused, Shocked and Scared too….. VOICE again…

MAN: kya hy…. (harsh) abhi Mujhy Taayar bhi hona hay… (Yummy tone) aaj Humara GRAND DINNER hay….

Day and Vivek feels a Cold Scary Chil on their Spine… weather movement of that HALF MAN Filled up the floor with BLOOD DROPS…

Long Strips and MEAT Pieces fell down from His UPPER Part of Body on floor as well…

Suddenly He selected a MEAT piece of Him from floor and move towards VIVEK who Feels, He would be Dead at any Minute and gave that thing on His Hand and said….

MAN (happy): acha hay na… (easily) Tum lay lo….

VIVEK Hairs with His whole Skin tuned into WHITE… even He felt he had only a BODY without SOUL… DAYA was completely ABSENTMINDED…. again He added….

MAN: acha chalo ye wala lay lo….

He pulled out a FRESH piece of MEAT by piercing His hand on the inner side of His Upper body… He placed it on VIVEK hands, Throwing the Previous One on Floor… VIVEK Weaving downward without any Voice and Rested with that Piece on DROPS and PIECES containing Floor….. He again turned towards DAYA….

MAN (extending): Tum lo gay… acha choro (threw that piece and grabbed his hand) batao Main kya pehnu!

DAYA tried to move back but due to BED He tucked on His Spot even with Freezes Feet … MAN pulled His hand… DAYA moved like a STUFF TOY with Him…

MAN stands Him on WARDROBE side…. took out different things from WARDROBE and jus after watching it to DAYA…. threw it far away…. DAYA's hand still gripped by the MAN BLOODY hand…

Suddenly He turned His HEAD on DAYA side and a SMILE comes on His face… DAYA trying to step back… His Eye balls Fixed… Throat Choked…

MAN (appreciate tone): Tumhary kapry buhat achay hain… ye lay leta hun…..

DAYA's chest felt the HOT FINGERS…. one by one His SHIRT BUTTONS opening up… He was Trying to move back… His body wrapped in Scare and Sweat….

He slipped on floor with the DROPS and PIECES irregularly dispersed on flour the HALF body MAN sat on His chest…

The BLOOD and FLESH from his upper body flowed over DAYA's body… suddenly MAN FINGERS grabbed his CHAIN… He pushed the MAN Hardly…

The MAN aggressively hit DAYA… He tried to take off that MAN… but the FINGERS pierced on His neck… He grabbed His CHAIN tightly… but the FINGERS force was much more than His POWER…

He heard CRACKED Voice and felt His RIBS grasp in one another and His EYES SHUT OFF with that BROKEN voice…..

…

…

….

They all felt sum SPRINKLES…. SPLASHES which SHUTTER UP their EYE LIDS….. saw themselves laid at the LAWN… instantly got up from Grass….

BRIGHT SUNNY LIGHT welcomed them with the MAN who contained WATER bucket… All ALIVE…. with WET Cloths gifted by the last night RAIN and water splashes of now, Exchanging Glances to Each One…

MAN: aap log yahan! (scary voice) aap log tou KHUSH QISMUT hain… yahan say zinda nikal aayey…. yahan tou koi jata hee nahi… 5 saal pehlay yahan per ek PAGAL nay ghuss ker GHAR kay sub logun ko bedardi say maar diya tha… Husband, Wife aur 3 bacchay…. Sahab… (shivering tone) itni by rehmi say maara tha… Husband ka tou sirf ooper wala hissa hee mila tha…. (DAYA and VIVEK look at Each One feeling Fear) (WATCHMAN again) aur Wife tou ghum say mar gayii thi…. Larki kay tou Tukray ker diyey thay (RAJAT, NIKHIL and PANKAJ exchanged Scary Glances) (WATCHMAN in Fear tone) aur Bety ka Sar hee kaat diya tha (Oldie Duo and SACHIN feeling the Flashes of that Meeting with Head Out Guy)… (WATCHAMAN more) aur Choty Bacchay ko aisay Maara tha… her taraf say bus khoon hee nazar aata tha (ABHIJEET still feels that Reddish Pale fluid on His Body)… (WATCHMAN said) Sahib (fear tone) yahan AATMAEIN rehti hain….

ACP (irritating): Tum kaun ho… (rash) wo wala WATCHMAN kahan hay?

MAN (stunned): Kaun saw ala… (Telling) Sahab Main hee yahan ka WATCHMAN hun…. aur Main bhi yahan Nahi rehta… wo tou abhi DIN mein yahan Gari nazar aayii tou chala aaya… (sure tone) Aap kisi AATMA say milaein hongay….

ACP (much rash): phir wohi AATMA…. Chalo Yahan sy….

WATCHMAN Rushed with Murmuring.. They all Seeing each other… exhale the Air to Vanish out that SCARE still Beating with their Hearts or flowing with their Blood…

The SAME HOUSE still on SLEEPING mode stand behind them…. as early as can they all took their BAGS and TORCHES which were also Displace here in there outside the House…

They moved towards their VEHICLE…. ABHJEET on DRIVING seat… while ACP sat beside Him… when they wanted to Move…

Suddenly ACP called out that WATCHMAN … take out His VALET and after Extending Sum MONEY and gave it to that WATCHMAN …. He said….

WATCHMAN (with different voice): Sahab Humary yahan ye Paisay Nahi chalty hain!

ABHIJEET (in tension): kyun kaun say DESH say ho Tum…?

WATCHMAN: AATMAON kay DESH say….

ACP (complete irritation, tension and anger): koi AATMA WAATMA Nahi hoti…. samjhy….

WATCHMAN (smiles): achaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

His FACE changed into the FACE of the LAST night WATCHMAN … and with that teasing SMILE… His every Body part turned into DENSE SMOKE in front of all CID Team members eyes…

The MONEY was still in ACP Sir Fingers whereas the HOUSE started Shivering with the Voice of LAUGHING MIMICKING of ACP Sir Sentence as….

 **Hahahah…. koi AATMA WAATMA nahi hoti…. Haahhahah…..**

…

…

….

REMINISCE of that incident started appearing in the bodies and cloths…. DAYA Chest started burning with PAIN… SACHIN and SALUNKHY Sir felt HIGH current on their HEADS…

ABHIJEET felt the sticky tone again over His Body Irritating Him during Driving… FREDDIE as usual undergone on UNCONSCIOUS state….

while others Scream with Fear…. Shiver and Shudder started…. ABHIJEET pressed His feet with the fluid flowing speed and geared up the HI-ACE immediately…

…

…

….

The STORY is totally IMAGINATIVE… if anyone's intentions HURT or Feeling ODD/PAIN/ANGER… GD/Dada APPOLOGIZE to the READER…..


	2. Chapter 2

**HOUSE ARREST**

 **Episode: TWO**

* * *

 **Read at ur Own Risk.. Dunt Read it at Night.. the Readers having Weak Heart.. Plz Skipped it…**

 **Dunt Blame the Writer as Writer WARNED U All...**

* * *

Ohh, such a Big Overwhelming Response... BTW, where is **KRITTIKA**.. abhi tak Darr Kum Nahi hua... parhwana nahi ye Chappy Usy...

 **NEHAL:** NEHAL, used Ur Name at the Space where U write GUEST.. Dusra, Aap Mujh sy koi sawal krty Nahi tou Main kya Reply karun.. haan baccha...?

 **GUEST:** hmmm, the One who gave Me Plot... GUEST, if U only wanted to see Daya Sir Caring for Abhijeet Sir.. Ill Post One of My IF Story... but as I find that u mut Interested in that Idea of Kids Throwing some Sharp or another Person got Zakhmi... ? aap batao aap ko kya chahyey.. cz agar ye hoga tou Main Chota sa Ek Idea likh deta hun.. OK...

* * *

 **a BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH... Plz Read the Warning and then Decided to Read it cz after Ur Scare, I will Not take any Responsibility so BEWARE U EARLIER...**

* * *

The NIGHT was good… DUO at their place… after a HECTIC day… DAYA slept while ABHIJEET working on his LAPTOP at longue in easy mode….. suddenly heard a high speed scream from DAYA's room…

DAYA: ABHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..

He rushed there… DAYA also rushed towards him… He grabbed ABHIJEET on way… hugged him tightly… His body bit shivering although He already wrapped in sweat…. ABHIJEET after few sec, sat Him on sofa and ask….

ABHIJEET: kya hua DAYA…. koi bura KHAWAB dekh liya kiya…. ye lo paani pio…. sub theek hay…

DAYA still in that DREAM… He looked absentminded… ABHIJEET gave him towel and said…

ABHIJEET: RAAVAN ko tou nahi dekh liya kahein… (nauthy way) kitni baar kaha hay mut zyada Un kay sath raha karo…

DAYA after wipes His sweat… bit smile and calmed his body, heart and mind…

He moved outside in FRESH AIR… ABHIJEET stand beside him… relaxed him with chatting about something else… after half an hour… both moved to their rooms….

...

...

...

On Next Morning… at DINNING table… ABHIJEET asked during BREAKFAST….

ABHIJEET: neend aa gayii thi…. raat mein….

DAYA: haan….

ABHIJEET saw in his RED eyes and added….

ABHIJEET: jhoot bolna kub say shroo ker diya hay….

DAYA (smiles): abhi say….

ABHIJEET: DAYA wo ek KHAWAB tha… bus…. chalo ab… baqi Bearue ja ker kha lena….

Both leave the home and moved towards Bearue…. here all are busy in their Respective work….

...

...

...

FREDDIE came bit LATE… he was looking SCARED…. DUO asked him and he told the WHOLE he experienced last NIGHT…. DAYA looking very SERIOUS either ABHIJEET took it quite USUAL but after watchin DAYA… he felt some different…. FREDDIE moved…. he asked DAYA….

ABHIJEET: tum nay bhi yehi dekha tha kya?

DAYA: is say milta julta… (after pause) boss… shayed zarurat ho….

ACP entered and after watchin DUO quite serious…. he asked to ABHIJEET abt the situation… ABHIJEET told him the whole of both….

ACP: tum logun ka dimagh tou theek hay na…. (rash) aur DAYA tum ko kya ho gaya… haan!

DAYA: Sir… wo…

ACP (bit harsh): kya Sir… wo haan…

ABHIJEET: magar Sir shayed is mein koi sachai ho…

ACP: tum bhi ABHIJEET….

ABHIJEET: magar Sir hum sub nay us ko experience kiya tha…

ACP: acha tou phir… (after pause) tum log kya chahtay ho….

ABHIJEET: Sir ek baar aur chal kay dekh leetay hain…

FREDDIE (came forward): Sir wesay bhi meri wife kehti hay kay jub in logun ka koi kaam adhora reh jayey tou wo madad maangtay hain….

ACP (bit harsh): acha… chalo… dekhtay hain FREDDIE ki wife aur meray (teasing look) DONO honahaar OFFICER kahan tak saheh hotay hain… sub ko bata do… hum sub KAL phir wahan ja rahay hain…

...

...

...

 **24th SEPTEMBER 2015 08:00 PM Sharp**

After almost 15 Days of that EXPERIENCE…. all CID team members EYES again prepared to watch that Weird…

There must be an effect of Scare and Fear presented in all Hearts deep down … this time they be there at NIGHT and really WELCUMED by THOSE whose Scared them in their previous phase… all entered the House who was without any watchman looking so Clean…

...

...

...

A WOMAN VOICE initiated who invited them to be seated…. ACP signaled and all sat… all felt that SUM INVISIBLES also joints them in this GATHERING…

...

...

...

DAYA and VIVEK felt that a pond of blood containing FLESH and MEAT sat beside them…

...

...

...

ABHIJEET and FREDDIE felt a REDDISH PALED fluid in between the SPACE of Both…. RAJAT, NIKHIL and PANKAJ felt TWO bodies sat with them… one is just without any Scare effect whereas another with weeping sound and trying to putted back every piece fell from her body on sofa…

...

...

...

ACP, SALUNKHY and SACHIN sat with sumone SPRINKLING BLOOD from the HEAD part…

All Scared… Tensed but trying to be FIRM… ACP looks at Here and There and after feeling Gazes from His Boys and Buckup from His Frnd, started…

ACP (clearing Throat and addressed to Invisible): Mery kuch OFFICERS…

...

...

...

WOMAN VOICE: jee Sir… hum nay hee aap logun ko dobara bulwaya hay…. humein pehlay malum nahi tha kay aap log (shameful tone) CID say hain… warna hum log aap say usi waqt madad maangtay…

ACP (feeling encouraged himself so added): kya madad chahyey aap ko… aap log tou!

WOMAN VOICE: AATMAIEN hain… hain na… haan… magar humein jis kay baaray mein baat karni hay wo tou INSAN hay na…

ABHIJEET: kya aap log humein batein gay kay aap logun kay sath kiya hua tha….?

WOMAN VOICE: haan…. kyun nahi… (started in low tone) wo din bhi aam dino ki tarah tha… Mery Bacchay aur hum dono husband wife ghar per thay kay achanak BELL hui aur meray BETAY nay darwaza khoola aur….

...

...

...

 **Everything goes DARK except what they are watching in recent... they all watched a MAN entered in the house clutched an AXE…**

 **before the YOUNG GUY asked anything.. he instantly hit the AXE on his neck… the HEAD threw out like a BALL from its origin and BLOOD came out like a FOUNTAIN...**

 **its looking sumone plucked the HEAD brutally out from its main connections….**

 **all HIGH screamed… FATHER came forward in pain n anger… the AXE MAN pushed the young guy HEAD OUT BODY and the REST fell on floor…**

...

...

...

They all comes from PAST to PRESENT when the SPRINKLING of BLOOD and shaking of body with PAIN understand all of them that how much PAIN at that time the YOUNG GUY had felt….

...

...

...

 **The AXE MAN step forward and now grabbed the FATHER….. pulled his COLLER… look into his eyes and silently the LOWER PORTION was EXIPMT out from the UPPER one… he dropped the FATHER…**

 **the UPPER BODY hit the floor and every ORGAN tried not to displace from its main point but their STRUGGLING had not successful…. the EYES on UPPER section searched the TOES of LOWER one… but they had never ever met again….**

...

...

...

At minute… they all seeing BLOOD pond looking shrilling….. All gets shocked and Sad and in Tears too…

...

...

...

The DISTORTION of her body did not MOURN on one another and RESTED on floor with BLOOD tears… the CLEAN floor now looking like a POOL of BLOOD…. LUV ONES BLOOD….

They all feeling right now the DISTORTED body shivering and crying loudly… Mostly Guys also cried with her….

...

...

...

 **The MOTHER came out in REAL and had took her KID with screaming and crying into the KITCHEN… she tried to close KITCHEN door but its too LATE…**

 **The AXE MAN snatched the KID from her arms and just HIT on his FACE… every BONE in his FACE cracked with HIGH SOUND… BLOOD and FLESH threw on MOTHER face and cloths… the MOTHER HIGH SPEED SCREAM and the AXE MAN EXIT done at SAME MINUTE….**

...

...

...

The REDDISH PALE fluid filling more space now… with the XTRA amount of FLUID came from him…

...

...

...

Everyone in the room was completely SHOCKED… only CRYING and WEEPING sound… SHAKING and SHRILLING felt that there were LIVES inside the room… otherwise all ALIVES and DEAD just look like SAME at that second…

...

...

...

MOTHER tried to stop but its really difficult for her…. a REDDISH PALE fluid move from the sofa… his FLUID drops shows his steps towards KITCHEN… a GLASS of WATER… he brought and then gives to his MOM… the SIP spills and MOM voice bit relaxed… the REDDISH PALE fluid again back to his place…

...

...

...

Suddenly BLOOD pond with MEAT and FLESH touched DAYA's body… FATHER hugged him…

The BLOOD and FLESH movement showed his ANGER… PAIN… HELPLESS situation… he had felt at that moment where his CHILDREN one by one CUTTING in front of his EYES…. DAYA standstill… the TEARS flowed down on his NECK… he felt his LEFT wing turned into GLACIER…. a PAINFUL ICE LOG….

MAN VOICE: Sir apnay saamnay apnay bacchun ko is tarah marta hua dekhna… bina kisi wajah kay… aur kuch bhi ker na pana… jis BETAY kay SAR ko main nay kitni baar pyaar kiya hoga… wo ek lamhay mein us nay URA diya… meray BETAY ko kitna DARD hua hoga… meri BETI jis ko kabhi kisi nay HATH bhi nahi lagaya…. us JAANWAR nay meri usi BETI kay itni bedardi say TUKRAY ker diyay… aur meray CHOTAY BACCHY ko aisay maara kay us ka CHEHRA….

...

...

...

Not only FATHER… but the WHOLE TEAM has TEARS in eyes and PAIN in heart…. Its really a MOST BRUTALLY PAINFUL INVESTIGATION they have ever did…. GUYS still crying and weeping… FATHER cried loudly… FREDDIE and DAYA also take part with him… after few moments… he leaves DAYA who is still crying in low volume…. and added…

MAN VOICE: us kay chehray ko main nay kitna pyaar kiya hoga aur us nay mery bacchy ko is buri tarah maara… Sir aakhir hamara qasur kya tha…

...

...

...

Every TEAM member silent and stunned… after listening all this… all came out with great force from that PAIN… ABHIJEET asked after few sec in low and teary voice…

ABHIJEET: aap log hum say kya chahtay hain….

MAN VOICE (complete anger) : BADLA…. hum chahtay hain… aap log usay pakrein aur saza dilwayein….

DAYA (wipes tears): aap log us kay baaray mein kuch bata saktay hain…

GUY VOICE: yehi kay wo ZINDA hay aur abhi tak pakra bhi nahi gaya…

SACHIN: magar hum nay tou suna hay… AATMAEIN apna hisaab khud hee lay leti hain….

...

...

...

All DEAD one SMILES…. their blood and body shaking and laughing voices showed they enjoyed the JOKE….

MAN VOICE: phir aap logun ki DUKAN na band ho jayey…..

Team members really Enjoyed that Counter Attack and feeling Relaxed after such Painful time… GUY added…

GUY VOICE: nahi OFFICER aisa sirf MOVIES mein hota hay…

ACP signaled all and all stand Up… He consoled to all FAMILY…. and confirmed them….

ACP: jo kuch aap logun kay sath hua… hum kuch na ker payey magar hum aap ko poora yaqeen dilatay hain kay jis kisi nay bhi ye hurkut ki hay… (total anger) hum usay chorein gay nahi…

VOICES: hum aap ka intaizaar karein gay… aur hum sub aap say SORRY bhi kartay hain… (MOTHER VOICE) hum sub nay samjha humaray BACCHUN ko phir koi maarnay aa gaya hay… is liyey aap logun ko daraya tha aur zakhmi bhi ker diya tha… (FATHER VOICE) hum sharminda hain Sir…

ACP: nahi koi baat nahi… jo kuch aap logun ko sehna para hay… (hurt tone) humein KHUD per sharam aa rahi hay kay humaray rehtay huya aisa ho gaya…. MAAFI tou humein maangni chayey….

...

...

...

All moved outside with EXTREME SADNESS… sat on QUALLIS and JEEP… they did not bring HIACE this time…

suddenly ABHIJEET felt a COLD touch on his FINGER … he saw on that direction and heard the SAME QUERY asked from that REDDISH PALE fluid…. he ANSWERED and came out with strange feeling….

After that Team back to their Position spending a Most Painful Journey of their Lives…!

 **The STORY is totally IMAGINATIVE… if anyone's intentions HURT… GD/DADA APOLOGIZE to the READER…..**


	3. Last Chapter

_A/N: due to My Mumma Weak Health.. I cant give U all Individual Thanks..._

 _a Big Thank You so much for Ur Liking and Reading..._

 _I will come back after some Time InshaALLAH..._

* * *

 **HOUSE ARREST**

 **Episode: Finale**

They whole CID TEAM really SAD… they did not know how much the PAIN they had felt after listening that… all bit quiet… there were NO EVIDANCE… NO CLUES even NO BODIES… from where were they started their INVESTIGATION is rite now a QUERY…. ACP ordered DUO to dig out every detail abt the TERRIBLE INCIDENT had taken at that ADDRESS 5 years earlier from the concerned POLICE STATION… DUO backed with sum stuff and now revealing them against team…

ABHIJEET: Sir 5 saal pehlay is ghar mein , jo kay MUNAWA CONSTRUCTION mein SENIOR EXECUTIVE ki POST per kaam kartay thay… un ki wife RINA ASHOKE, jo kay ek HOUSE WIFE thi… aur un kay TEEN bacchay rehtay thay… bara beta TARUN COLLEGE mein jub kay beti RIYA aur chota beta AMAN SCHOOL mein parhtay thay… kafi achi aur parhi likhi family thi…ye ghar unka apna tha… achanak 7th FEBRUARY 2007 ko raat 8 bajay un kay ghar wo waqiya hua… jis mein un kay ghar (take pause by remember those feelings) kisi anjaan aadmi nay ghuss ker sub ko maar diya… us aadmi nay un kay WATCHMAN ko bhi buhat bedardi say maar diya tha… POLICE nay kafi chaan been ki… magar kuch hath na laga aur CASE aur buhat sii FILES kay neechay dub gaya…. kisi PAROSI nay bhi un kay ghar kisi ko aatay jaatay nahi dekha tha… LAASHEIN leenay bhi koi nahi aaya… is liyey POLICE nay POST MORTOM kay baad khud hee KARYAKARAM ker diya….

ACP: INCHARGE kaun tha?

DAYA: Inspector TIWARI…. magar Sir INS TIWARI ki bhi MAUT ho chuki hay… 2 saal pehlay…. HEART ATTACK say….

ACP: kiya…. (after pause) aur us kay GHAR per kaun kaun hay?

ABHIJEET (see DAYA): Sir… wife hay bus….

ACP: milo us say aur pocho kay kabhi us kay HUSBAND nay kuch is CASE kay baaray mein kaha ho jo usay yaad ho….

DUO: jee Sir….

DUO meet with her wife and after talking to her be backed… where team waited for the latest….

DAYA: Sir…. us ki wife ka kehna hay kay is hadsay kay baad TIWARI buhat khamosh rehnay laga tha… us nay jaan tour koshish ki magar kuch khas nahi mil payaa… wo kuch behki behki baatein karnay laga tha…

ACP: behki baatein…. matlab…

ABHIJEET: Sir wo zyada zar 13-D… ANDHERI bolta tha….

ACP: phir….

DAYA: Sir hum nay ANDHERI EAST aur WEST dono mein 13 D dhoonda tou pata chala kay taqreebun 385 aisi jagahein hain… jin ka ADDRESS 13 D hay…. kahein koi DUKAN…. kahein koi PLOT…. Kahein BUNGLOW… kahein FLATE aur kahein APARTMENT….

ABHIJEET: Sir hum nay ye bhi check kiya kay 5 saal pehlay CITY DISTRICT nay koi aisi BUILDING ya GHAR jis ka ADDRESS 13 D ho aur wo gira diya gaya ho ya jal gayii ho… magar Sir koi suraagh nai mila…

FREDDIE: Sir kya hum un AATMAON say poochein….

ABHIJEET: koi faida nahi FREDDIE… agar wo ye ker sakti tou pehlay hee us ka pata bata detein….

VIVEK: Sir ye bhi tou ho sakta hay ye koi ADDRESS na ho…. balkay koi CODE ho….

ACP: haan ho sakta hay…. VIVEK ek kaam karo… 5 saal pehlay hui is ghatna ki saari INFORMATION ikhatti karo jo her LOCAL ya NATIONAL level kay NEWS PAPERS ya MAGAZINES per aayein ho…. PANKAJ aur NIKHIL Tum Dono bhi VIVEK kay sath jao…. aur SACHIN aur FREDDIE Tum log shehr kay her chotay baray HOSPITAL aur CLINICS ko chaan maaro… kahein kisii aisay PAGAL kay bhaag janay ki khaber ho tou….

ALL: yes Sir…

They moved to their Respective work…. ACP saw DUO… DAYA looks much sad… all knew abt his SENSITIVITY… he said to both….

ACP: ABHIJEET us PAGAL ka koi tou maqsad hoga na… un logun ko maarnay ka ya aisay hee bilawajh maar diya….

ABHIJEET: Sir maqsad tou filhaal nazar nahi aa raha… magar!

ACP: magar kiya!

ABHIJEET: Sir koi bhi aadmi is tarah khulay aam KULHARA (AXE) lay ker phiray aur kisi ko nazar na aayey…. kuch aajeeb lugti hay ye baat… ya tou wo aadmi wahein kahein qareeb say he aaya hoga… ya koi ghar ka hee hoga… koi rishtadaar ya nauker etc….

ACP: phr usay in logun nay pehchana kyun nahi….

ABHIJEET: Sir ho sakta hay wo chehra badal ker aaya ho ya mask pehna hua ho us nay…

DAYA (after thinking): Sir… aap ko CR yaad hay….

ACP: wo MAN EATER **(Episode: 376/377 "Man Eater" airing 29 July/5 August 2005)** ….

DAYA: haan Sir…. shayed ye bhi waisa hee koi PHYCO ya….

ABHIJEET: ya JAIN jaisa **(Episode: 492 "Mystery of the Dead Passenger" airing 23 Nov 2007)** ….

ACP: ho sakta hay… magar phir wo wahan say kisi ki LAASH kyun nahi lay gaya tha…. kuch tou lay jata…

DAYA: haan Sir ye baat tou hay…. tou phir!

At Evening…. All came out with their INFORMATION… but NO NEWSPAPER CLIPS… NO MAGAZINES helped out further in their case…

SACHIN and FREDDIE also did not find any PSYCHO who had out from any Hospital…. They all stand at the INITIAL point…. All backed to their home….

At Night… when DUO backed Home… ABHIJEET wanted a PHONE CARD… DAYA stopped Quallis… ABHIJEET entered in shop… whereas DAYA sat on Quallis watching here and there… his eye caught an attention… ABHIJEET be backed and Both went to Residence…

At Residence… DAYA sat on his LAPTOP and busy in searching sumthing…. After hectic hours a HURRAH voice comes out from his mouth…. ABHIJEET backed…

He told him abt his search… ABHIJEET felt happy… both discussed that matter on Morning at Bearue….

ABHIJEET: Sir DAYA nay ek nai cheez dhoond nikali hay… is case kay baaray mein….

ACP: kiya DAYA…

DAYA: Sir agar hum 13 D ko D 13 parhein tou aisi ek jagah hay…. jahan shayed humein wo gunaahgaar mil jayey…

ACP: D 13…. Kaun si jagah?

ABHIJEET: Sir… DAVID 13 GRAVEYARD…. yani D 13… ye jagah ek ANGREEZ ki thi… us nay apni WILL mein ye jagah GRAVEYARD banany ko dy di…. Is ko banay huay 6 saal huay hain… kafi dur hay shehr say…

ACP: chalo….

All moved to the main spot…. they searched the whole GRAVEYARD but found nothing…. ACP ordered for POLICE DOGS… but the GRAVEYARD MANAGEMENT did not allow them to use DOGS…

ACP respected their feelings… they backed with empty hands… when DAYA reversed the Quallis… suddenly ABHIJEET shouted…

ABHIJEET: DAYA… ruko….

DAYA (stopped): kiya hua….

ABHIJEET: wo….

All saw on ABHIJEET finger direction…. All stepped out… moved to that point… it's a GRAVE … but got an AXE on its top… DAYA touched his hand and the AXE handle down with the bit by bit force of his hand…

ACP ordered to be prepared… they all moved inside… much attentive… alert for any situation… entered… saw a MAN with long, dirty and tangled hairs and beard… outfit showed that from long years he did not change it… clutched an AXE got DRY BLOOD STAINS… lick his TONGUE on the SHARP head of AXE… the smell of BLOOD… MASS… SWEAT etc mixed in the inner air… NO ventilater…

ABHIJEET: hath ooper karo… KULHARI ko neechay rakh do… jaldi….

DAYA moving ahead with… ABHIJEET whisper to him….

ABHIJEET: DAYA sanbhal ker….

ACP and ABHIJEET still convincing the MAN to put down his AXE… while DAYA n SACHIN moved silently… the MAN moving his AXE abruptly in all directions…

DAYA tried to move his body here and there… he got the MAN hand… he grabbed his hand but the MAN pierced his TEETH on DAYA's NECK… a

ll came forward… ABHIJEET tried to pull out DAYA's neck… DAYA hand grip bit low and the AXE sharply hit on ABHIJEET shoulder… ABHIJEET scream… SACHIN grabbed him… DAYA in anger hit the punch on that MAN tummy with much force... his NECK came out from the MAN mouth… but the MAN again in anger pulled up his AXE and tried to hit it on DAYA's body…

the AXE sharp head touched DAYA's neck and the FIRE head out the MAN from his LOWER section…

ACP GUN in his hand… he looked confused… DAYA sat and tried to checked ABHIJEET… he was injured but safe… all saw something strange… felt some SMOKE… COOLING VAPORS moved upwards….

They sealed the place and moved out… DAYA n ABHIJEET reached by their team members to Hospital…. Both treated… DAYA was bit much hurt than ABHIJEET but both are quite good…. when they backed…. On way

ABHIJEET: yaar DAYA aaram say betho…..

DAYA: boss… tum gadi hee itni achi chala rahay ho…

ABHIJEET: abay her koi teri tarah JAHAZ nahi ura sakta…. (after few sec) wesay DAYA mujhay malum nahi tha kay Sir usay GOLI maar dein gay…

DAYA: haan boss… ye tou hay…

ABHIJEET: kya humein un logun ko batana paray ga….

DAYA: batana tou chahyey… Sir say baat kartay hain…

ABHIJEET: DAYA garden mut hilao zyada… aur ek baat batao… ye tum ko khayal kesay aaya 13 D ko D 13 karnay ka…. Haan!

DAYA (smiles): bus yaar… wo us roz MOVIE SHOP per ek MOVIE kay POSTER ka naam dekh ker bheja click hua tha… boss… zara gadi tou bhagao… warna kal ghar pohanchein gay….

ABHIJEET: tum FORMULA ONE join ker lo….

DAYA: arry RUSSLE MANIA aa jayey ga… ROCK phir say RE-ENTER ho gaya hay… chal na… speed tou barhao…

ABHIJEET pulled a SEAT BELT on DAYA and geared up the Quallis….

At Night ACP called ABHIJEET and tell him that DUO will be moved with him towards that HOUSE… on Next Morning… TRIO moved there… On Way…

ABHIJEET: Sir aap nay us aadmi per GOLI hee chala di….

ACP: pata nahi ABHIJEET… mera aisa koi irada nahi tha… bus sub kuch achanak hee ho gaya…

ABHIJEET: Sir kahein ye un AATMAON ka tou kaam nahi…

DAYA: nahi boss… Shayed wo Is Jagah say nahi nikal sakty thay… warna khud hee usay maar daaltay…

ABHIJEET: magar aisa bhi tou ho sakta hay… ye AATMAEIN wahan hee hun… us QABAR per…

ACP: shayed…

They reached…. the HOUSE looked SAME… they tried to enter but HOUSE was locked… DAYA used his KICK and the door opened… so DIRTY floor…. WEBS… everything looking like the HOUSE had not been opened from years… TRIO called but NO ANSWER … only their ECHO bounced back…. they moved back…. when seated on Quallis…

suddenly WIND SCREEN turned HAZZAL and sum ALPHABETS appeared one by one… and now the WORD visible as THANK YOU …. The WHISPER of that WORD revolving around with happiness and after few minutes… merged with AIR particles… TRIO smiles and run away to their NEW case waiting in Bureau …. !


End file.
